


do you know (where the wild things go)

by lovinyoongi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fuckin, M/M, and emo, and yes it's kinda based off of the fault in our stars sue me dudes, lit, this is rlly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinyoongi/pseuds/lovinyoongi
Summary: josh and tyler meet in support group.
and so begins a rather adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ily u amazin lil thing

with a sigh, tyler plops himself into his seat and brings a hand up to his head, twirling the short strands of hair before tugging gently at them. a bad habit – one that he does when nervous or bored. currently, it was both. 

he doesn’t like support group. 

and this isn’t him completely dissing support group (even though it totally is), but why are you gonna gather up a bunch of anti-social, anxiety-filled teenagers into one room and hope for the best? adding a quirky, bubbly blond doesn’t exactly help, either. half of these kids just feel worse about themselves at the end of the hour. 

theres an obnoxious laugh that comes from the door and he glances up to find brendon urie – no, not brandon, but brendon - and he sighs quite loudly. this kid always has way too much energy. tyler can see his boyfriends, ryan and dallon, and he nods at dallon. 

he’s always been nice to him. 

the chairs that are extremely uncomfortable are all positioned to make a circle. brendon and his boyfriends sit towards tyler’s right, and tyler is somewhat seated in the middle. he can see a boy with pale pink hair, a black oversized sweater swallowing him up and a pink skirt that almost resembles the color of his hair. tyler’s heart stutters a little and he looks away, but he cant find anybody who even holds a candle to this boy’s aura. he shakes his head a little and leans back in his chair, twiddling with his thumbs and staring at the ground. he doesn’t even look up at jenna, the counselor, as she walks into the room.

tyler actually used to have a crush on her when he was like, 15. what could he say? hes into older women.

she smiles at everyone and says “hello” before asking the person to her right to introduce themselves to everyone.

it goes a little something like this: name, age, mental disorder(s), and how’re you’re feeling today. it rarely ever changes.

“brendon, your turn.”

the kid practically shoots up out of his chair.

“sup! im brendon, 18, I have adhd and am diagnosed with depression. but its all good, my dudes, I got my lovelies here to help me.” he smiles, and tyler’s lips twitch as he watches brendon’s boyfriends blush. 

romance. it’s a lovely thing, tyler’s sure. 

with a sigh, he glances away and towards the clock on the wall. as jenna begins to talk with him a little, he hears another sigh to his left. he glances up just in time to watch the boy he was thinking about earlier look up at him. immediately, the pink haired male blushes and looks away. his cheeks match his hair. tyler chuckles under his breath and grins, crossing his arms over his chest. he sighs back, eyes trained on the boy. 

said boy sighs again, twiddling with the hem of his skirt as he peaks up at tyler. tyler is obviously about to respond with one of the finest sighs in history before he hears his name. he looks up quickly and stands as he notices the expecting look on jenna’s face.

“sorry. uh, my name’s tyler, im 19, diagnosed with depression and anxiety,” he says, licking his lips. jenna smiles and raises a brow.

“and how’re you doing today, tyler?” 

the boy is staring at him.

he smiles at him and stares back.

“oh, im grand,” he replies, “i have boarded a roller coaster that hopefully only goes up.” 

she smiles and nods before continuing around the circle, but tyler only pays attention when the boy stands.

his hands brush over his skirt and he sighs shakily, biting his lip and looking down at his vans. 

“u-uh. im josh, 18, im diagnosed with anxiety, depression and borderline personality disorder. im doing okay.” he mutters. 

tyler stares a little longer than he should have. 

after everyone’s done introducing themselves, jenna decides on a topic to discuss today, which is fears.

cool.

“alright, uh… josh! why don’t you discuss your fears with the group?” 

josh frowns and picks at his finger nails. 

“f-fears?”

“yes, sweetie.” 

tyler tenses, watching as josh begins to fidget and nervously scratch in between his fingers. 

“i fear everything, actually,” he says, shaking his head a little, “i can’t help it.” 

jenna is surprised by the answer, blue eyes widening. everyone is quiet, shuffling their shoes, awkwardly coughing. tyler doesn’t dare move as he stares at josh.

“explain?” jenna asks uncertainly and josh sighs a little, glancing at tyler before looking at the clock. 

“i fear brown eyes and a lopsided smile. i fear ocean waves and raging winds, big hands and small minds. i fear every single one of you and you people probably don’t even know me that well, but if- if you think about it, and I mean really think about it, everyone has the power to do something to you. negative or not – it doesn’t really matter, i fear it, because whatever that something is could trigger a chain of events and unfortunately, one of the events will be breathtakingly horrible. so yeah, i fear everything.” josh explains, and just as he finishes, the timer goes off and signals everyone’s dismissal. josh is the first to walk out the door, hands shaking and eyes glassy. 

tyler blinks and collects himself before walking after him, jogging over to the boy with the pink skirt.

“josh!” he calls, gently tapping his shoulder. josh turns around and sniffles, looking at his vans. 

“yes?” he asks quietly, tyler smiling a little. his smile is quite lopsided. his brown eyes try to reach josh’s mocha ones.

“frankly, i agree with everything you said back there. however, i hope you don't fear stars and tree houses. or pizza.” he says, slipping his phone out of his pocket. 

“wanna go on a date and talk about the unfortunate events in this horrifying world?” he asks softly, handing him his phone. josh takes it and smiles at the ground for a second before nodding. 

“id love to.” he murmurs, typing in his phone number and name before handing his phone to tyler who did the same.

“i’ll text you.” tyler says before the pink haired boy smiles and walks away, hopping into his car and driving off.

tyler’s lopsided smile returns.

• 

at exactly 7:07 pm, josh receives a text message that says,   
“hey, it’s tyler. i can pick you up for our date right now, if you want. if now’s a bad time, let me know.” 

josh jumps up off his bed, mouth open in surprise as he rereads the text. he glances at the tv just in time, seeing the face of luke skywalker (he knows its mark, chill) appear behind the cloak’s hood. he gasps loudly, grabbing his chest over where his heart should be before blinking. he watches for what seems like forever before the credit scenes begin, shaking his head as he mutters to himself, “stupid luke, just take the damn lightsaber.” 

he blinks and checks his phone again, yelling out “frick!” as he realizes he never replied to tyler. 

what a dick move.

he bites his lip to contain his smile as he types out a reply.

“now is great. heres my address: xxxxx sw bakerstreet. see you” 

7:19 pm.

he quickly steps over to his closet, picking out some vans and jeans, tugging on an oversized sweater. he grabs a grey beanie, barging into his bathroom to brush his teeth, put on deodorant, and wash his face. 

hes 18; not an animal. 

sighing, he grabs his phone, slips it into his pocket and turns off his tv. he leaves his room and tells his mother that he’s going out, to which she replies with wide eyes and a surprised tone in her voice.  
“oh, um… okay, honey. be careful.”

he simply nodded and smiled.

7:23 pm.

he decides its best to wait outside, though, that’s fucking terrifying cause he could get jumped or kidnapped or murdered, but he decides its worth it since this is his second date ever in his life. he eyes a car that is pulling up outside his house, holding his breath before releasing it when he sees tyler hop out of the car. 

josh waves and starts walking over to him, watching as tyler walks around the car and to the passenger’s door.

“hey,” he greets, grinning, “ready to go?” 

7:25 pm.

josh smiles and nods.

“yep.”

• 

during the drive there, tyler lets josh pick the music, which is great cause josh thinks his music taste is the absolute best.

“okay, so, if you haven’t heard of or if you don’t like fall out boy, i’m gonna have to ask you to take me home,” he jokes, playing one of their songs from his phone because for whatever reason, tyler doesn’t have a car radio. 

tyler snorts and shakes his head.  
“of course i have. who do you take me for?” he smiles that lopsided smile and josh just blushes and looks away. 

they sing along for 20 minutes before getting to their destination. 

• 

josh is completely mesmerized by the scenery that tyler has to snap his fingers in front of his face to get him back to reality. josh jumps and blushes in embarrassment.

“im sorry, i just… ive never been here before.” he says, mocha eyes wide and shining because of the stars above. tyler takes his hand and smiles.

“good. im glad i get to show you this.” he says, and josh lets him hold his hand for the rest of the walk. 

there’s a treehouse in the middle of the forest, with fairy lights all around the window and stairs. he smiles at the sight.

tyler takes him up into it, and josh is taken aback by what’s inside; blankets, pillows, a box of pizza, a ukulele, a notebook and a pad of drawing paper, and a pencil. 

he nods at the uke.

“you play?” 

tyler nods and smiles proudly. 

“wanna hear something i wrote?” 

he asks, and josh nods.

he clears his throat, positions his fingers and begins to strum.

he sings of a house of gold, his mother and his father, and his promises to his mother. josh cant stop smiling at the end.

“i love it,” he says, “you’re gonna change the world if you decide that’s what you wanna do.” tyler frowns a little and shrugs.

“i cant do it alone,” he murmurs, shaking his head. “i could never change the world by myself.” 

josh hums and nods a lil, smiling sadly.

“i wish i could help, but m’never gonna make a dent here.” 

tyler shakes his head and frowns again.

“i disagree,” he murmurs, nudging josh a little, “do you play any music?” 

josh hesitates before nodding.  
“i drum in my free time… and play the trumpet in my school band.” he mumbles the last part, shifting on the floor as he blushes darkly. 

tyler’s heart is thumping in his chest quickly, his chest warm as he smiles.

“that’s amazing! could i maybe hear you sometime?” he asks, and josh nods.

“sometime.” 

• 

that sometime turns out to be a friday afternoon with a storm outside. the two had been hanging out all day and they decided to go to the music store to look around. tyler immediately drags him to the drums section and points at a set.

“play.”

and josh does.

he plays with his hands clenched so tight around the sticks, his knuckles turn white, and his teeth are biting at his lip, and tyler is in complete shock.

josh stops.

he breathes.

he apologizes.

tyler shakes his head.

he smiles.

“josh, do you want to change the world with me?”

josh bites his lip.

looks at tyler’s lopsided smile.

looks into his brown eyes.

“yes.”


End file.
